(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to cap devices and more particularly pertains to a new cap device for inhibiting undesired movement or positioning of a tassel while wearing a graduation cap.